In general, when a number of terminals are wirelessly connected to a single controller, different channels are used for different terminals, thereby resulting the sum of the communications speed of each terminal to be constant. However, since each communications speed between each terminal and the controller decreases in inverse proportion to the number of the terminals, it is far from being high speed wireless communications in terminals' perspective.